This invention relates generally to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the automatic tape loading type.
More particularly, an apparatus of the described type has a recording which is reeled out, drawn from a tape roll, and automatically loaded in a specific tape travel path. The means for drawing out and guiding of the tape during loading and unloading includes a single motive power source for turning a rotating head, a capstan, and the like. The mechanism has a simple construction and uses an eccentric rotating structure.
Known automatic tape loading type recording/reproducing apparatuses use a tape drawn out of a cassette and wrapped a guide drum, over a specific angular range thereof. In an apparatus of this character, sometimes a loading process is stopped while in progress at the time of recording/reproducing and an unloading operation is begun wherein the tape which has been drawn out of the cassette is returned into the original cassette. In this apparatus, furthermore, it is necessary to drive a rotating video head, a capstan, and reel discs at the time of the recording/reproducing operation.
In a conventional apparatus of this character, the rotating video head, capstan, and reel discs are driven and controlled by means of a single motor. However the means for drawing out and guiding the tape is driven by another motor used exclusively for loading. The second motor is used because the load apparatus is of a design such that it moves in a complicated manner through a relatively long distance, at the time of loading or unloading. For this reason, the apparatus has required at least two motors, which add to the total weight and the cost of the apparatus.
In addition, there is an apparatus wherein, when a control lever is moved, its movement is transmitted by way of a cam to cause a guide drum, a fixed head, a pinch roller, and other parts which move thereby to cause a magnetic tape to wrappingly contact the drum, in a relative manner. While a motor is not necessary exclusively for loading in this apparatus, this apparatus is deficient in its controllability and it tends to become complicated in organization.